


Surf's Up

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's day has gotten more crowded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernkids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modernkids).



> For the tumblr prompt: Jackson gen - Day at the beach

It was Jackson’s idea to go to the beach. Back when the trip was just going to be him, Danny and a few choice waves. But Lydia overheard and since he was still trying to attempt civility since her discharge from the hospital - he agreed to let her tag along to sunbath when Danny and him went out with their boards. But then it spiraled into a whole group thing with Lydia dragging Allison and two girls from the field hockey team to round out the group. And since Allison couldn’t survive a day without McCall, he was there along with Stilinski who Lydia somehow now tolerated.

Danny wisely broke the group up into three cars - leaving Jackson driving up with Danny riding shotgun and Greenberg making asinine comments from the backseat of Jackson’s dad’s SUV.

“We’ll still get to surf,” says Danny as he turned up the music in the backseat to drown out Greenberg.

Jackson merely focused on the taillights of Lydia’s car as he gripped the wheel harder. His lips thinned in displeasure.

“And you know Scott can’t surf,” continues Danny as if he was having a regular conversation. “Definite wipe out potential.”

Jackson’s lips twitch at that. “I also think Stilinski forgot to bring sunscreen.”

“You really are a terrible person,” says Jackson, turning to his friend.

Danny just shoots him a winning smile before dragging him into a heated debate about the NCAA lacrosse draft picks. Maybe the day won’t be a total loss.


End file.
